Don't Stop
by Madonharry
Summary: After series 2 of Orange is the New Black, it has been discovered that Daya had been lying about the baby being George's and he has been acquitted all charges, now is his chance to make a name for himself and maybe just maybe find the woman that would help him forget about Daya.


**I do not own any of the characters or the world, I merely shape my favourite characters for own entertainment. Everything belongs to the creators of Orange is the New Black. **

_So I uploaded this a couple of weeks back but I just wasn't happy with it, the first two chapters felt rushed and I just didn't want them to be out there, reading as they did. During Christmas though I went on a mad writing sprint and ended up completely rehauling the first chapter, this is it, and I am actually proud of it. _

_I have never enjoyed writing from a male POV, but there was something about Mendez that just enthralled me, I wanted to get in his mind and this is what this is about. I don't want anyone who reads this to think that I am in any way belittling women, like I said I have enjoyed writing from this POV and I loved the character so much in the series I don't want to change him in the slightest._

_So after all this nonsense, here is the first chapter of my Mendez fanfic :D _

_Chapter 1_

Getting under someone was usually the best way to get over someone, and for George Mendez who fell for women, too fast and too frequently, getting under someone was all too simple. George had promised himself not to long ago that he wasn't going to be like that any longer. He wasn't going to let himself get hurt anymore, and up until a point, this worked, up until a point all he thought about was work, eat, sleep, fuck, up until a point he thought he was happy, but then he met Daya and all thoughts of happiness went out his head. Loving Daya was not happiness it was pain and it hurt him even more knowing that he would never be able to have her, that he would never touch her again.

Since he was a young boy George Mendez had always had a thing for women that could get him into trouble, George knew he was good looking and he always used this to his advantage and he always got the women he wanted. There was always a thrill in the idea that there was danger, being with someone out of bounds, be it age difference or a teacher or his mother's friends, George always looked for the risk in a relationship and always chased women that were bad for him. Sometimes George found himself enjoying the chase and the risk more than the women. Originally it probably was the risk that attracted him to Daya but then he fell for Daya, the woman who he finally decided he wanted to be with, but she was just a slut who toyed with his heart and left him broken and alone. The disgusting piece of scum who had offered him everything that he had ever wanted, to be loved by someone and to love someone to be with someone he cared about and have a family but she had snatched it all away from him in the blink of an eye when she had everything that she needed.

When she had left him, George had tried to return to his old ways, it was tried and tested but it just didn't work and he knew that it wasn't a fuck that he needed, he needed to be loved again, and if he could then maybe, just maybe, he could forget about that cow and her stupid stump of a boyfriend.

Turning over, the dread of the day washed over him. Staring at the pattern in his bedroom ceiling until it disappeared George wondered what it would be like to start again. Today was his opportunity to do just that. Today he was going to start his life again. George had a new job now and it was finally his chance to prove not only to himself but to everyone who had ever doubted him that he was a professional and he was good at his job and no-one especially not stupidly beautiful women were going to take that away from him. George promised himself that from now on work was going to be work and home was home, no fucking at work, no inmates giving him blow jobs for drugs he vowed that he was going to be professional at all times.

George was worried how today was going to go, he didn't know what to expect, he did know however that no-one was going to get under his skin this time, George was not going to let any of the dirty criminal scum get under his skin this time they were criminals, they deserved to be locked up and none of them deserved to be treated with any sort of respect.

George realised that he had to move, he rolled out of his pit of a bed, ignoring the dirty magazines strewn all over the room, his favourites on the bed the lesser used one scattered across the floor. He did however, turn his nose up at the used condom hanging from a poster of his bed, it can't have been last nights that was still in the bed, he really needed to tidy up in here but he just couldn't be bothered.

It was at this point that he remembered that he had a guest and he looked back at the mess of a woman draped across his bed, her greasy bleach blond hair stuck to her head, last night's make-up making her look like an unhealthy panda and the smell of stale alcohol on her breath. She may have looked a mess right now but last night he had noticed her over all the other women throwing themselves at him, she had a beautiful, kind face and he had thought that she would be the one to finally snap him out of his loveless haze, but she hadn't and looking at her know all he could see was the state she was in. At least she had been a good fuck.

'Where am I' she croaked as she rolled over, not even bothering to cover anything up, but then again why would she? He had seen everything of her last night, drunk her all in as he had fucked her brains out, she might have been pretty but she had nothing on Daya. Fuck Daya every single thought pattern, brought him back to Daya, why couldn't he just get over her? This girl might have had a beautiful face but she wasn't anything special to look at, without her clothes and her mascara spread all other her face she was plain. She didn't have a good pair of tits, George liked a good pair of tits to play with and this girl was pretty much flat chested, nothing good to grab onto. Thinking back on the evening fondly however, he did remember that she had given him an amazing blow job and was one of the most fun bitches he had ridden in a long time.

Still looking at her made him realise how amazing Daya was. Daya had the most amazing breasts, the perfect size, they were just the right size, plenty enough to be a handful but they weren't fake and too big like some sluts. And her hair, Daya had the most amazing hair, the way it smelled, it wasn't too sickly sweet like some girls it smelled perfect, it smelled like spice, like her personality. Running his hands through his own hair he imagined running it through Daya's silky smooth locks, he realised that he was turning himself on and started thinking about her ears, Daya had the most amazing ears. It may have sounded stupid, he couldn't explain why he felt that way but he loved her ears, he loved everything about her. And then there was her name _Dayanara, _the way it just rolled of his tongue, the perfect name for a perfect girl. Daya, Daya, Daya, FUCK Daya, he had to stop thinking about her, she may have shown him love but it was all a lie, that stupid slut had used him and no matter how much he loved her and was attracted to her he could never forgive her for what she had done.

It was because of her, Dayanara, that this women, this pitiful excuse of a women, was led in his bed, and it was because of her, because of that shithead, that when this less average looking woman just happened to whisper to him, just happened to bring him out of his lustful daydream that he felt it again, the need to be touched, the need to feel someone. 'It doesn't matter where you are baby' he smiled as he approached the bed 'you just need to know that you are about to have the best sex of your life….again' He slid into the bed, the bed he had dreamed of laying in with Daya. Even though he felt nothing for this women who led here in his bed, offering him everything he needed right now, even though he didn't care for her one ounce, he fucked her. He put his everything into this girl, literally, every trick he had ever learnt, and yeah it was nice, sex is always nice, but he just switched off, he couldn't think about anything except that he needed to find that one woman who he could love. That one women who could bring him out of his funk.

He had to get to work, he had to get ready for work, he started in 2 hours and he needed to wash this random off him, he couldn't go into work smelling of sex, this was meant to be his new start. A chance to prove to everyone his worth. After destroying the poor girl for the second time he knew she had to go. 'Listen' he said, 'this was very nice and all, but you got to go, I got work in like 2 hours and I really need to get ready' when he saw the look on her face, he added a quick 'I am really sorry' as an afterthought.

'Charming' she retorted as she was hurried from the room, and the house. George was pretty sure that he heard a slight Russian hint to her accent, that usually would have drove him mad, he loved a women with an accent, but he was switched off and didn't even notice her as she slammed out of the room taking his tablet with her. The women he brought back had a tendency to steal things from him, what could he say, they were easy to pick up because of the part of town that the partied in and that was the reason he partied there. He had to get showered and ready for work now, he wasn't even thinking about what he was doing, as he nearly poured salt onto his cereal. He hadn't worked in over a year, but he easily fell back into the routine of getting ready for a day's work.

Although after the initial Daya incident he had shaved off his trademark moustache, he didn't feel right without it though, he certainly wouldn't feel confident going back to work without it, it was his way of hiding, when he had his moustache he was confident George, when he had saved it off, he just didn't feel himself. He had grown it back now though, so it didn't matter anyway.

Looking at himself in his bathroom mirror, he couldn't help but smile, he didn't only look good, he looked like he meant business and this he needed. He needed confidence when working with the women in this prison, he couldn't let his past catch up with him. Yeah he might have fucked an inmate, but there was no proof, the bastard baby wasn't his and this was his second chance, these women were not going to mess his life up, again. With a final glance in the mirror and with a smirk across his face as he headed out. To start again.


End file.
